To the edge
by 24 phantom
Summary: Chlack fanfic. Short story Alternate ending to season 6 and the aftermath. No baby, Morrris can't forgive Chloe for what she said about him arming the bomb, which leads to a race to save a life WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTION OF SELF HARM. There is a saviour though and its Jack. Reviews are welcome.


To the edge

Please Morris we need to discuss this more. Chloe was pleading now, which was something she never did. _I know i said something stupid but you can't say that since then things haven't changed._

 _I'm sorry Chloe, this is for the best, i don't have it in me, we can't be together, and darling you can do better than me._ Chloe was gobsmacked, he was quitting on her for good. Morris went towards the door, and Chloe shot after him, but Bill took her shoulder. _Chloe let him go, you can't change his mind, as much as you want to, you can't._ She could only watch as he walked out of the building and out of her life. Chloe crumbled to the floor and needed the strong arms of Bill to help her up.

After an hour of trying to comfort her, she suddenly decided to leave, so she left without telling anyone. She drove out of the carpark while Bill and Nadia went to get her something to eat.

When they returned and found her gone, Bill seemed disappointed, but Nadia was panicked.

 _Bill we can't let her go._

 _She needs some time to gather this together._

 _No Bill you don't understand, she said something to me, when you left the room she said… she said._

 _What did she say Nadia?_

 _She said she couldn't go on without Morris, and she's just left the building without anyone with her, Bill this is real we have to find her._

 _My God._ said Bill

He ran for the phone and picked it up, _I need an APB on Chloe o Brien's vehicle immediately, get the police involved, we need to find her now. There's a possibility that she's a threat to herself. Have all cameras pulled up, she left here about five minutes ago._

… _._

The nuclear crises had been stressful, worrying, but Chloe missing after making a threat against herself had C.T.U in a complete panic. A long time colleague was about to maybe do something stupid, unless she could be found, and now. Attempts to get hold of Morris had failed, he must have got rid of his phone or something, and he was the only person who could stop this.

But her car couldn't be found, it had been picked up on the camera at

C.T.U, and another one a few streets away, but after that no sign of anything. They had drawn a blank completely, so they started looking up hotels and motels in the area, hoping her name would crop up on some list, but it wasn't there.

But Bill noticed another name on a list for a motel, a name that gave him hope.

Almost immediately Bill was in his car and on the way to the motel, hoping to god who he was looking for was there. Panic was setting in, and time was running out.

When he got there, and found out the room number, he raced there and pounded on the door. Noises could heard from inside, and then a voice.

 _Who is it?_

 _Its Bill open the door._

The door opened and Bill didn't wait to be invited in.

 _Bill what the hell are you doing here?_

 _Jack it's Chloe, she's missing._

Jack took full notice, _What do you mean missing? What happened?_

 _Morris ended things between them, she said something silly, and he took it bad, he left after the crises and Chloe fell apart, but the thing is Jack, she said something to Nadia, about not being able to go on without him, i think she might try and harm herself, she hasn't been seen for more than two hours, and she isn't at home, no luck tracking her car either._

Jack went pale and sprang into action. _I need your keys Bill._

 _But Jack?_

 _But nothing, give them to me, i know where she might be, Bill keys now._

He handed them over fast, and Jack raced from the apartment. As he got to the car, he said to himself _'Don't do this Chloe, i'm coming, don't do this._

….

He prayed the entire way there, praying she was there and that he wasn't too late. His heart thumped a million times and more, he had never been so scared.

He got to the location, which was a picnic area, which sat on a cliff top. It looked out over Los Angeles, and Jack was fortunate that Chloe had told him about that place just the previous day. It's where Morris and Chloe went for their first date, and where they went again when they decided to make another go of things.

Chloe's familiar blue Honda sat on the grassy parking area, and being very quick, but quiet, he got out of the car and moved towards it.

He hoped to see someone behind the wheel, terrified of what he would do if there wasn't, but was relieved when he did see someone there and sure enough it was Chloe. Noticing that the engine wasn't running he didn't waste another second, he opened the door and got in, startling her, but because the engine wasn't running so she didn't have a chance to do anything.

 _Jack?_

 _Chloe what the hell are you doing?_

 _Jack i can't…_

 _Don't tell me that Chloe, you are not going to do this, i know you._

 _Morris has ended it with me, he was my future Jack, after the chinese took you i had him there to help me, we got back together and it was working out, but then i say something stupid, and he ends it, just like that, my heart is broken Jack, and i don't want to live with the pain of it._

 _But Chloe you won't do this, i won't let you, do you understand me? If i had known about this hours ago i would have been there then._

 _You haven't lost someone Jack._

He paused for a second. _Yes i have. I've left Audrey behind, it was the best thing for her, i couldn't be involved in her life if she was to be safe, so i let her go, it broke my heart Chloe, i don't know if i had deal with it but i will try to find a way to deal with it and you will find a way too, if you allow yourself too._

She looked at him, and then stared straight ahead, before looking at the keys in the ignition and then back at Jack. Jack rested his mind for a minute, and thought he'd done enough to convince her.

Suddenly though Chloe jumped out of the car and ran towards the edge, Jack was on her in a heartbeat. He jumped on her, they rolled backwards, towards the car, and came to a rest just in front of the car.

 _Chloe no i won't let you._

She had no answer, except to cry.

…..

He called for backup and an ambulance took her away, with Jack accompanying her. Once at the hospital she was put under watch, and Jack refused to leave her side, under any circumstances. Everyone was in a state of shock and denial when they heard the news. When Jack was allowed to see her, he went to her room and pulled her into a hug and embraced her. She was deeply upset and couldn't believe what she had tried to do.

 _Jack i don't know what i was thinking, i… i…._

Jack cut her off

 _Chloe don't think about it, i'm going to get you better i promise, i will find us a place and we are living together until you are better._

 _But Jack…_

 _No buts Chloe, im taking care of you, and i._

 _What Jack?_

 _I LOVE YOU_

Chloe was amazed

 _You do?_

 _Yes, but i didn't realize it till i almost you._

Chloe hugged him again, and a smile and tears of joy came to her eyes.

 _I love you too Jack._

Chloe knew it was true, because he was her saviour, the reason she was breathing, and she had to prove to him she loved him too.

They were set, no matter what it took, they were set for life.


End file.
